pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Cauldron (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1985 Disney film, "The Black Cauldron". Cast: * Gurgi - Harvey Beaks * Taran - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Princess Eilonwy - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * The Horned King - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Fflewddur Fflam - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Dallben - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Hen Wen - Scaredy Squirrel * The Creeper - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * King Eidilleg - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Doli - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Misha (Chuck's Choice), Agent Xero (The Modifyers) and Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Dallben's Cat - Fishtronaut * Gwythaints - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) and Todd (Wayside) * Sleeping Guard - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * The Horned King's Henchmen - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Marty (ToonMarty), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!), Nature Cat, Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Finn (Adventure Time), Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) and Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Guard who held Fflewddur Fflam Prisoner - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Guard who Spotted/Attacked Taran - Nature Cat * Another Guard with a Sword - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Fairfolk Little Girl - Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) * Fairfolk Little Boys - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) and Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Dancing Woman - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Other Fairfolk - WordGirl, Mundi (Doki), Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Yin (Yin Yang Yo!), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Rigby (Regular Show), Johnny Test, Flain (Mixels), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Benson (Regular Show), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Stanley Griff (Stanley), Moff (Harvey Beaks), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Leo (Legend Quest), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) and Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) * Ducks - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) and Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Goat - Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Dog - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Frog Fflewddur - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Cauldron Born - Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Characters Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Black Cauldrom spoof Category:The Black Cauldron movie spoofs